Secret gardé
by Voirloup
Summary: Sterek Pack - Cover de Kitsune Aquatik (thanks again **) - Scott trouvait Stiles étrangement heureux. Une bonne chose vu la fin des derniers événements hein, il n'est pas contre l'humeur de son meilleur ami ! Mais c'est tout de même étrange en sachant que la petite-amie de ce dernier vient juste de le quitter sans vraiment d'explication.. Il se passe un truc non ?
1. Première partie

HELLO PETIT EVOLI ~

Oui ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien publié mais me voilà avec une série d'OS (ou une courte fic' comme vous voulez x)) dans le cadre merveilleux du Sterek Pack Fest ! J'ai atteint les dix milles mots requit je ne sais comment, mais c'était super cool à faire. J'remercie du coup l'organisatrice (qui a fait un boulot monstre toute seule) et ma beta, Célia, qui a tout corrigé et m'a sauvé une ou deux fois **

Le thème de ma meute était "Relation cachée ou Trahison". Du coup je vous laisse à votre lecture. Amusez vous bien c:

Ah... Après Saison 5B.

* * *

Stiles souriait. Pas un petit sourire en coin comme il pouvait avoir après un énième sarcasme, non. Ce n'était pas non plus le petit sourire tendre qu'il avait envers Lydia lorsque celle-ci le regardait. C'était un sourire qui faisait le tour de son visage, un sourire ressemblant à celui du chat du Cheshire. Et il puait le bonheur à des kilomètres depuis deux-trois jours. Ce qui semblait normal à Scott et aux autres personnes de la meute. Après tout eux aussi étaient très heureux de la fin du massacre façon Dread Docteurs, et le Shérif était enfin autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital.

Normal donc que l'hyperactif soit si heureux, leur vie reprenait enfin un train plus sain. Scott pouvait même hurler « Alléluia », ça faisait tellement de bien de voir son frère de cœur dans cet état. Il était heureux de le voir aussi heureux. Même si c'était un peu étrange que Stiles le soit autant.

Vous ne comprenez pas ? Laissez-lui le temps de s'expliquer. Scott était long à la détente certes, et il n'avait pas vraiment été auprès de son meilleur ami dernièrement avec tous les événements qui se sont passés, mais il était sûr que le départ précipité de Malia aurait dû rendre son presque-frère un minimum triste. Sauf que non. Niete. Nada. Pas même un poil de ressentiment dans les signaux chimiques.

Il avait donc pleinement le droit de se poser des questions non ? Et même d'en poster à Stiles hein ?

 _\- Mais tu es sûr que ça te gènes pas ?_

 _\- Elle voulait partir avec Braeden pour en finir définitivement avec l'affaire de sa mère, je ne peux vraiment pas être contre. Même si elle est morte, dans ton salon. On ne sait jamais. Imagine elle nous fait un coup façon Peter 2.0 ? On n'est pas dans la merde si ça arrive…_

Scott le coupa dans son nouveau monologue, continuant de le suivre jusqu'à la Jeep bleue garée sur le parking du lycée.

\- _Mais tu sortais avec elle non ? Ça devrait te rendre un peu triste qu'elle t'ai laissé comme ça, juste avec un mot._

Surtout vu le mot laissé... : « J'dois partir avec Braeden, on pourra reprendre notre truc quand je reviendrai. Bye ! ». Il savait que Malia avait des progrès à faire en matière de relation sociale, et bon sang elle en avait fait depuis le temps, mais quand même... C'était hard.

 _\- Bro', je te promets que ça va. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content qu'un truc surnaturel se termine. Je vais bien, mon père rentre enfin à la maison, vous allez bien... Et ce n'est pas ma relation plus sex-friends qu'autre chose, en fait, s'achevant avec Malia qui va m'enlever le sourire,_ dit-il en jetant son sac sur le siège passager et s'asseyant sur celui conducteur _. Maintenant mec, faut que je rentre pour préparer la maison avant que mon père n'arrive. On se voit demain !_

La portière de la voiture se referma sur le sourire du brun et sur le loup resté bouche-bée sur le parking. Il avait bien entendu là ? Une relation sex-friends ? Depuis quand Stiles faisait-il ça ?! Il avait besoin de javel, maintenant. 1+1 = 2 ; 1+2 = 3 ; 1+3 = 4...

oOOo

Le jeune humain avait à peine ouvert la porte de la maison qu'il s'était précipité vers sa chambre, jetant son sac au hasard total dans le salon en espérant vaguement – mais alors très très vaguement – que cela ne casserait rien. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de penser à ça. La porte de sa chambre partie rencontrer le mur sans une once de douceur, ne faisant même pas sursauter l'homme assit sur le lit de l'hyperactif qui avait simplement relevé la tête.

Le souffle court, Stiles se mit à sourire un peu plus. Sourire que l'autre homme lui rendit en se relevant. Il était rentré. Bordel il était là, bien vivant et totalement à lui. Il ne sut pas vraiment quand son corps prit les commandes mais il se retrouva très vite à embrasser Derek comme un désespéré, attrapant les cheveux de ce dernier de ses deux mains comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il sentit les mains de l'autre homme sur ses reins, le coinçant contre le corps musclé du né-loup qui lui rendait son baiser avec la même force du désespoir qu'il le lui offrait. Que c'était bon de se retrouver. Le téléphone s'était cool mais vraiment, vraiment pas assez. Alors qu'importe que leurs dents se tapent sans aucune douceur, qu'importe que la barbe de trois-jours de Derek fasse rougir sa peau à n'en plus finir. Cela lui avait vraiment trop manqué, le loup entier lui avait manqué.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres, les yeux fermés. Les mains se firent plus douces, caressantes même. Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux, regardant l'homme face à lui, son homme. Il sourit à nouveau.

 _\- Tu es rentré..._ Marmonna-t-il.

 _\- Hum hum…_

 _\- Faut fêter ça_. Dit-il, d'un air qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination... Au contraire.

Il ne manqua pas le sourire amusé de son amant. Même si celui-ci fut très vite caché par ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme afin de reprendre une bataille, à peine plus douce que la précédente. Des mains se firent un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses, les empoignants quelques secondes avant que l'hyperactif ne se décide à sauter complètement sur son loup, ses jambes se crochetant à la taille de ce dernier.

Qui commença à déshabiller l'autre était une très bonne question, mais dans l'état où ils étaient, ils en avaient totalement rien à faire. Quand avaient-ils fini dans le lit, leurs hanches se ruant les unes vers les autres avec force et hargne, ça non plus ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. Ils se souvenaient juste que leurs corps s'étaient retrouvés, s'ajustant parfaitement comme dans leurs souvenirs et que leurs mains s'étaient liées pour ne plus se séparer.

Le corps de Stiles s'effondra sur celui de son amant, leurs deux souffles courts se suivant alors que le plus jeune se dés-emboîtait de l'autre homme afin de s'allonger à ses côtés, la tête sur son torse. Le bras du loup passa sur sa taille pour le tenir plus proche de lui, sa main caressant le flanc pâle de son compagnon. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles. Le sourire de l'adolescent était apaisé, heureux, et cela faisait sourire Derek.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué._

 _\- J'avais cru deviner, vu comment tu t'es jeté sur moi._

Stiles ricana au ton du lycan, relevant la tête vers lui afin de l'embrasser.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi_. murmura-t-il alors contre ses lèvres. Et cela fit sourire l'hyperactif encore plus à ses mots.

Ce dernier remonta sur le corps de l'autre homme, s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui sans aucune gêne alors que le brun le regardait en haussant les sourcils -ah les conversations inter-sourcils des Hale -. Le sourire lubrique de son jeune amant lui apprit les projets de ce dernier et, lui rendant son sourire, le prit de court en le renversant sur le lit - on ne parlera pas du petit cri très viril de Stiles. -

Derek embrassa une nouvelle fois l'humain, de façon plus langoureuse que précédemment, plus amoureusement aussi. Avant de quitter les lèvres pour aller s'amuser avec le corps pâle du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne l'arrêta pas, profitant pleinement des caresses buccales de l'autre sur sa nuque et son cou en soupirant de bien-être.

Une des mains du plus vieux attrapa celles de Stiles afin de les faire passer au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier, lui empêchant de bouger comme il le voulait avant de les attacher avec ce qui semblait être un de leur T-shirt. Il fit tout cela sans arrêter d'embrasser le torse blanc sous lui. Il entendit clairement le gémissement plaintif de son homologue lorsque celui-ci essaye de s'échapper de la prison de tissu alors qu'il continuait à descendre.

Il prit son temps pour arriver à l'objet convoité, faisant le tour avec ses lèvres des muscles apparents de l'adolescent afin de le faire languir et d'entendre ces sons qui lui avaient manqué. Le corps sous lui s'était crispé à force d'attendre pendant quelques secondes après s'être totalement détendu par ses soins. Stiles demandait à son amant d'arrêter de le faire languir, encore et encore.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Derek s'amusa même à embrasser, mordiller, sucer la peau près de la queue tendue de l'hyperactif sans jamais la toucher. Seulement quelques effleurements. Une vraie torture pour Stiles, aussi délicieuse que douloureuse. Celui-ci se cambra en sentant une main sur sa base, caressante et divinement frustrante. Elle ne commença ses va-et-vient qu'après une nouvelle plainte et ce fut le septième ciel pour le jeune homme.

Enfin presque, il ne pouvait pas toucher Derek, mais c'était déjà bien, bien mieux que les effleurements de la barbe tellement indécente de ce dernier sur sa queue. Et bon sang il n'allait pas durer très longtemps vu la force que le loup exerçait sur lui. Et la langue qui jouait sur sa longueur. Définitivement. Il jouit en sentant les dents du brun s'enfoncer durement dans son aine. Une marque. Possessif le Sourwolf.

Le loup-garou remonta, faisant le chemin inverse d'il y a quelques minutes de ses lèvres avant de relâcher les mains de son amant et de l'embrasser chastement. Les mains pâles s'arrêtèrent dans ses cheveux avant que Stiles ne fronce les sourcils, n'ouvre grands les yeux et n'éclate de rire.

 _\- Oh my God. Oh my God Der' j'suis – Je suis désolé._ déclara-t-il, les larmes aux bords des yeux, en train de mourir, littéralement, de rire.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Pour toute réponse, Stiles montra l'une de ses mains qui était précédemment dans les cheveux du lycanthrope en essayant de garder son calme. Respire Stiles, respire. Derek mit quelques secondes à comprendre le rapport entre la main de son amant pleine de sperme et son fou rire. Et ce dernier recommença à éclater de rire en entendant le plus vieux grogner sur lui, se roulant en boule, les mains sur le ventre alors que Derek se relevait pour aller essuyer ça.

\- _Bordel Stiles !_

 _\- Je suis te-tellement désolé !_

Il n'était vraiment pas crédible entrain de pleurer de rire, nu comme un ver sur son lit et rouler en boule. Le lycan grogna une nouvelle fois et attrapa l'une des jambes de Stiles qui cria avant de repartir en fou rire.

\- _Me mange pas ! Je t'aime, me mange pas !_ dit-il, toujours mort de rire.

\- _Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où je vais te manger Stiles._ promit-il.

Et la promesse fut très vite tenue. Tout de suite même.

* * *

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ~_


	2. Deuxième partie

Hello petits Evolis ~

C'est fou l'accueil qu'à eu cette histoire ! Je suis super contente que ça plaise ! Et je vous remercie pour les reviews, les follows et les fav'. Je vous laisse donc avec cette deuxième partie.

Toujours on remercie Célia pour son aide et sa correction **

* * *

Étrange me direz-vous que Scott ne semble pas être au courant de cette relation entre Stiles et Derek. Pas tant que ça quant-on y pense. Puis, comme dit précédemment, Scott n'avait pas été auprès de son meilleur ami depuis un petit moment, il était donc normal qu'il lui manque des informations. Mais tout de même.

 _\- Je te revois quand ?_ demanda Derek, se rhabillant avant l'arrivée du Shérif.

Il se tourna vers son amant, terminant de mettre son haut alors que ce dernier était toujours allongé et très nu sur le lit. Le plus jeune s'assit, passant un de ses jambes sous l'autre avant de regarder le brun.

 _\- Je passerai au loft demain soir, mon père m'en empêchera pas de toute manière._

 _\- Et les autres ?_

 _\- Je leur dirai que je m'occupe de papa_ , dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Voilà pourquoi Scott, et accessoirement les autres de la meute, ne savaient pas pour cette relation. C'était même devenu un pari entre eux quand est-ce que les autres vont comprendre ? Très bonne question. Les yeux du loup s'arrêtèrent à nouveau sur le corps blanc de l'hyperactif, sans aucune marque de son passage hors la morsure sur son aine. Il se rappelait encore de comment cela avait commencé.

Stiles était arrivé en furie ce jour là, une vraie tornade de sentiments négatifs : colère, inquiétude, peine, haine... C'était juste après que Kate est décidé de récidiver dans l'étape « kidnapping » de son état de psychopathe avancée en enlevant cette fois le True Alpha pour en faire un Berserker. Le jeune homme s'était assis sans préavis sur le canapé – avant de se lever et de se rasseoir - et avait commencé à parler, ou plutôt se défouler, dans le vide et les oreilles du pauvre lycanthrope.

Il en avait dit des choses, passant du coq à l'âne puis de l'âne au fermier comme s'il avait un lien logique – que Derek ne voyait bien sûr pas -, commençant en hurlant par « Cette pétasse de Kate Argent » pour finir rouge de colère et avec une voix cassée par un « Putain baise moi ». Ne cherchez pas un rapport, ça vient de Stiles, vous vous perdrez en chemin tel les jeunes grecs dans le Labyrinthe du Minotaure. Vous faisant manger en passant, haute probabilité.

Au départ Derek avait écouté le discours de l'adolescent accoudé à l'immense fenêtre, sans malheureusement en perdre une miette – il se serait passé du passage sur lui quant-il était Alpha, merci bien -. Mais à cette phrase, il haussa les sourcils plus qu'étonné de la requête. L'adolescent avait dit ça comme ça ou il y avait une vraie demande derrière cela ? Voyant le temps de réponse de son camarade de surnaturel, ce dernier commença à marmonner des choses comme « Bravo tu l'as fait buguer Stiles » ou « Putain c'est le plus beau râteau au monde ».

Il fallut quelques secondes au né-loup avant qu'il ne se jette sur le plus jeune afin de l'embrasser – et le faire taire, très accessoire - qui gémit simplement en réponse. Le lit avait été très vite baptisé après ça. Et le canapé... Et la douche. Comme le disait Stiles : La libido des loups-garous et des adolescents étaient très similaires et donc _très_ réactives. Le lendemain, ils partaient pour le Mexique à la poursuite de Kate, sans aucun commentaire sur leur nuit de débauche.

A vrai dire, il fallut quelques jours à peine à Stiles à se décider d'appeler Derek qui était parti avec Braeden. Une semaine tout au plus. Et ils se revirent plusieurs fois dans la ville voisine à Beacon, afin d'éviter les questions – parce que oui, c'était simplement parti de là -, puis bien que la mercenaire soit partie en laissant le né-loup, Stiles avait toujours une semi-relation en cours.

Oh bien sûr, la coyote avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. A l'odeur. Mais elle n'avait fait qu'hausser les épaules en prenant le téléphone de Stiles pour envoyer un message à son cousin. Un truc comme « Chacun son tour » s'il se souvenait bien. Mais ce fût bien la seule durant de très long mois. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des Dreads Doctors à vrai dire. A ce moment là ce fût le Shérif et père de l'hyperactif qui découvrit la relation.

Pas de la meilleure manière que ce soit, le lycanthrope pouvait l'assurer. Quand le plus jeune en reparlait, se moquant du loup, il grimaçait. Parce que, franchement, comment présentation à beau-papa, ce n'était pas le mieux d'être la tête entre les jambes de la progéniture dudit beau-papa en pleine fellation. Stiles lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que jouir à ce moment là d'ailleurs, pour améliorer les choses.

Après un certain temps d'adaptation, John avait accepté la relation. Parce que malgré l'énorme bordel que foutait les Doctors, Derek semblait remettre Stiles sur Terre à chaque visite. Il n'y en avait pas temps, très peu même. Mais les appels, les textos, ça rendait l'humain moins lunatique, plus posé sur la situation. Cela lui avait permit de reprendre contact avec Scott, malgré une très grosse appréhension et une envie de fuite.

Derek secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Durant cette période de l'année, il n'avait pas pu revenir à Beacon Hills à cause de Peter et Cora, le premier car il essayait inlassablement de s'enfuir de l'asile dans lequel il avait été mit au Mexique et la deuxième car elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher à cause de son statut de Oméga-Alpha. Ah oui, autre chose qui avait changé, son statut de loup.

La meute de Cora était une bonne meute, jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha mâle ne décide que tuer les autres mâles de sa meute soit une bonne idée. Et on ne tue pas un Hale comme ça. L'Alpha femelle avait mal-digéré la mort de son compagnon mais elle ne s'était pas opposée quand, après l'avoir assommé à coup d'aconit, Derek avait plongé ses griffes dans sa gorge. La meute s'était alors dispersée et Cora avait suivit son frère.

Secouant encore une fois sa tête afin d'une nouvelle fois sortir de ses pensées, il se demanda si le caractère hyperactif de son amant ne le contaminait pas un peu. Pendant que son cerveau partait en vrille dans les méandres des derniers événements, l'adolescent s'était à demi-habillé – lire ici, un T-shirt plus un boxer égal Stiles désirable, mais pas le temps pour ça – et levé pour s'accrocher à son compagnon comme une moule à son rocher.

Il sentait le nez de l'hyperactif entre ses omoplates faire quelques mouvements de droite-à-gauche avant qu'il ne soupire. Il savait très bien ce que ce soupire voulait dire : _Ne pars pas. Reviens vite_. Sauf qu'ils en avaient décidé ainsi et bien que ce soit de plus en plus dur de se tenir aux règles, il fallait bien le faire.

Prenant une des mains sur son ventre pour l'embrasser, le plus vieux se retourna et sourit à l'autre homme. Ce dernier rendit le sourire, fatigué par tout ce secret, ce pari. Mais une petite lueur dans ses yeux bruns en disait long sur ses intentions. _Je vais gagner_.

Il fallut bien dix minutes aux deux jeunes hommes afin qu'ils ne se séparent, un dernier baiser volé à la fenêtre de l'un tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait dans les bois non loin. Voyant la silhouette de son amant disparaître, Stiles ferma la fenêtre et se mit au boulot. La mission ? Faire disparaître toute trace d'une visite d'un loup grognon.

Merci à Chris pour son savoir de chasseur qu'il avait – sans vergogne certes – piqué pour servir ses intentions. Dans une routine accablante, l'hyperactif fit brûler une tige d'aconit dans une sous-tasse prévue à cet effet – et également pour l'encens mais ce n'était qu'une couverture pour Scott -. Secouant l'allumette afin que celle-ci s'éteigne, il la lança dans la poubelle avant d'enlever ses draps de son lit, de prendre les affaires qu'il n'avait pas remise pour les mettre directement dans la machine à laver un étage plus bas. Il remonta bien vite, nu cette fois après avoir déposé les vêtements tout aussi imprégné de l'odeur de son loup sur lui, et se mit sous la douche pour faire disparaître tout effluve de Derek.

Il resta bien une demi-heure, trois-quarts sous l'eau afin d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas parfumé par un parfum « eau de Sourwolf » et s'habilla rapidement. Son père rentrait vraiment ce soir tout de même, il n'allait pas l'accueillir nu ! Même s'il avait vu pire. Ne pas rougir en y repensant Stiles. Range le désordre que tu as foutu dans la salon en lançant ton sac plutôt.

Grimaçant en voyant le vieux vase de la tante Gisèle au sol, éparpillé en mile-et-un morceau, sinon voyons ce n'est pas drôle, avec son sac ouvert qui laissait ses feuilles voler autour du verre de l'ancien récipient à fleurs. Il souffla avant de faire le ménage qu'il avait espéré avoir finit la veille. Il savait s'organiser un minimum, surtout quand c'était pour son père ou son amant, donc il avait fait toute la maison le jour d'avant, afin d'avoir du temps avec deux des personnes les plus précieuses dans sa vie – n'oublions pas Scott -.

Il entendit un véhicule s'arrêter devant la porte à peine avait-il finit de débarrasser son petit accident. Voilà son père. La vie reprenait son cours.

oOOo

Le mois passa, aucun membre de la meute, pas même Lydia, ne semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait avec Stiles. Il disparaissait souvent, presque chaque soir et chaque week-end. Quand Scott tapait à la porte des Stilinski, John lui offrait un sourire désolé avant de lui répondre que l'adolescent n'était pas là. A croire qu'il disparaissait simplement de la circulation. L'Alpha n'osait pas vraiment poser de questions, qui sait Stiles était peut-être encore entrain de fouiller la forêt en quête d'il ne savait quoi et il n'avait pas envie dans le suivre dans cette nouvelle chasse au trésor. Quoi ? Les dernières fois il s'était mordre, avait coursé Cora et Boyd, coursé Malia, coursé la Bête. Sans façon la forêt, de loin s'il te plaît.

Le brun à la mâchoire en biais voyait par contre l'attitude des autres qui ne semblait pas du tout affecter l'hyperactif. Mason et Liam discutaient à voix basse de théorie farfelues, comme par exemple celle du noir qui prenait l'adolescent absent pour un nouveau super-héros – la drogue, ne pas en prendre les enfants, ça fait des ravages -. Hayden semblait ne pas s'en intéressée plus que ça mais elle participait bien aux folies de son petit-ami (comme suivre Stiles par exemple, qui avait été un échec visiblement). Et Lydia... Que dire que Lydia. Elle regardait son meilleur ami telle une énigme qui commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer. Mais de temps en temps, il la voyait sourire, parce que son ami semblait tellement bien qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Mais voilà. Il ne savait toujours pas où disparaissait son frère et ça commençait également à bien trop l'intriguait – et l'inquiétait -. Qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait bien vouloir cacher si précieusement ? Il ne parlait à personne de ses sorties, ni à lui, ni à la rousse ce qu'il trouvait étrange. Après tout Stiles avait la parole facile et qu'il n'en parle pas de lui-même était bizarre, qu'il fasse comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les questions encore plus.

Donc il fit une chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à faire avant que son meilleur ami ne soit devenu fou. Ou redevienne somnambule. Il le pista. Ou du moins essaya.

Quant-il monta dans la chambre l'autre adolescent, il n'arrivait tout simplement à trouver son odeur. Et pourtant la chambre de Stiles était l'endroit où son odeur devait être la plus forte, la plus vieille, la plus facile à trouver et à suivre. Sauf que rien. Nada. Pas une effluve de l'odeur corporelle de l'hyperactif. Comme s'il n'avait jamais était ici. Pourtant, il pouvait certifier en voyant le désordre si propre à l'autre brun que, il vivait définitivement ici.

Ressortant par la fenêtre, et ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il ne sentait rien de plus que le vide, Scott se demanda si son meilleur ami ne s'était pas encore foutu dans un problème plus gros que lui...

Stiles, pendant ce temps, était tranquillement assis dans un salle sombre qui projetait Suicide Squad avec un paquet de pop-corn sur les genoux, une main dedans et l'autre dans celle de son grognon de compagnon qu'il s'amusait à caresser de haut en bas. Ça ne semblait pas gêner l'autre homme et lui permettait de rester tranquille.

La salle de Sacramento était pleine bien que ça faisait quelques temps que le film était sorti en salle, comme si les gens venaient et revenaient voir ce film pour décompresser. Il avait tellement attendu pour le voir que maintenant qu'il y était, on ne pouvait certainement pas le déloger. Il était donc très loin de connaître les problèmes et les inquiétudes de son meilleur ami.

Quand le film se termina, la tête de son amant loup était posée dans son cou, le couvrant de son odeur alors que la sienne était cachait par un autre subterfuge piqué – volé – à Chris. Derek grogna, n'aimant pas ne pas sentir l'odeur naturelle de l'autre homme alors que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Ils s'en allèrent de la sombre à la poursuite de leur rendez-vous.

Ils étaient assis dehors, à la terrasse d'un café quand le loup aborda le sujet. Son compagnon avait entre les lèvres un beignet au pomme – comme s'il n'avait pas assez mangé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici -, qui disparut très vite après sa remarque.

 _\- Tu sens presque comme un bébé. Aucune odeur propre, hors la mienne._

 _\- J'espère bien !_ commença l'autre après avoir avalé d'une traître. _Sinon je me plains aux comités des chasseurs de loups parce qu'ils sont vraiment pas doués pour se camoufler de vos surper-nez._

Le lycan leva les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Oui je sais. Mon odeur te manque. Je ne devais pas boire ce truc dégueulasse pour cacher le fait que nos odeurs sont un peu, beaucoup, mêlées. Que même avec les odeurs sous leurs nez ils ne trouveraient pas, et blablabla. Mais on a parié et je fais tout pour gagner mon louloup'._

 _\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais parier avec toi._

Le jeune adulte sourit avant de se pencher vers son amant et de l'embrasser par dessus de la table. Il était sûr de gagner. Il était sûr de l'aimer. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre de rentrer au loft avant de lui sauter dessus par contre. Et le grognement qu'il reçut lui confirma que l'autre ne serait peut-être pas assez patient pour attendre également. Cool. ~

* * *

 _Réponse review :_

 _Juju - Contente que ça te plaise, voilà le deuxième chapitre, tu en sais donc un peu plus. Merci encore ^^_

* * *

On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine les evolis ~


	3. Troisième partie

Hello petits Evolis ~

Vous avez vu ?! Vous avez vu ?! TW S6 EP1 EST LA ! Je ne spoil pas hein mais omg... J'crois que c'est le meilleur début de saison qu'on a eu pour cette série ! J'ai passé genre une demie-heure après avoir fini l'épisode en "OMG OMG OMG".

Bref. Ca c'était pour TW.

Maintenant je dois vous avouez qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres avant de finir cette histoire. Et oui déjà. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je bosse sur pleins de trucs en ce moment (OS ou Fic') et pour ceux que ça intéresse, ça ne devrait pas arriver trop tardivement pour un ou deux OS. c:

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois que les Dread Doctors avaient disparus de la surface de la Terre. Et donc presque trois mois que la meute se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec Stiles. A part Isaac, qui revenait tout juste de France et qui semblait n'en avoir totalement rien à faire. Mais la meute s'était enfin décidée, ils allaient se mettre en mode recherche parce que maintenant c'était trop ! Ils se posaient d'autant plus des questions après avoir entendu une discussion entre le blond et l'hyperactif.

Si l'Alpha se souvenait bien, les deux garçons parlaient d'un mec, d'un loft et – vu la gêne de son meilleur ami sous le sourire taquin de l'autre – d'une relation amoureuse voir même sexuelle. Et il n'a pas été mis au courant par Stiles ! Son meilleure ami, son frère, son presque _sang_ depuis des années lui cachait ça ?! Alors que lui disait tout ce que Stiles voulait entendre – ou presque, n'abusons pas – ou ce qu'il avait besoin de raconter à son meilleur ami sur son ancienne relation avec Kira – dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles et qui avait totalement disparue de la circulation depuis qu'elle était restée au Mexique pour son problème de kitsune.

 _\- Tu pourrais ne pas venir au loft ce week-end Isaac ? S'il te plait…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'irais chez Chris. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre la vue en vous voyant dans je ne sais quelle position et je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous entendre toute la nuit !_

En réponse, le brun avait rougi, il était gêné et son poing avait rencontré le bras du lycanthrope hilare. L'hyperactif avait juste répondu en grognant à l'hilarité de son ami avant de partir en cours, d'un pas un peu plus pressé qu'à l'accoutumé. Le bouclé s'était ensuite tourné vers l'endroit où il savait que Scott se trouvait, le radar de loup-garou avait un petit avantage dans ces cas-là, et lui avait offert un sourire. Ni plus ni moins. C'était un appel à l'acte non ? En tout cas il l'avait pris comme ça, et après en avoir parlé à Lydia et Liam, ils étaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc le soir même chez le True Alpha, accompagnés de Mason et de ses « Intenses » à répétitions, afin de monter un plan pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'un des seuls humains de la meute. Cela serait terriblement contre-productif vous ne trouvez pas ? Eux le pensaient totalement. Ils décidèrent – enfin Lydia décida et les autres suivirent – qu'il valait mieux pour eux voir à quelle heure leur ami partait de chez lui pour le loft après avoir glissé une puce GPS sur la bonne vieille Jeep bleue de leur ami et de s'y rendre une heure après son arrivée pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Il fût décidé que la puce serait rapidement posée par Scott puisqu'il attendait souvent son meilleur ami adossé à la vieille carcasse de voiture une fois la fin des cours.

Le lendemain en fin de journée, Scott plaça la puce sous le siège du conducteur à l'extérieur de la carrosserie de la voiture. Il n'eut qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé lorsque son ami arriva.

La première partie du plan réussie, les apprentis espions se retrouvèrent chez Lydia où ils ne leur restèrent plus qu'à surveiller les déplacements de leur hyperactif d'ami depuis l'ordinateur de la jeune Banshee et lorsqu'il sortira de sa tanière aka la maison du Shérif, ils le suivraient.

Avant de partir, Stiles souri à son père, toujours assit dans son fauteuil roulant en attendant qu'il se remette parfaitement, et lui offrit les dernières mises en garde au niveau du repas du week-end avant de prendre son sac et de s'enfuir de la maison. John soupira simplement, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Voir Stiles partir comme ça, sans aucune tension, tout simplement heureux, était d'un réconfort pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher les deux hommes de se voir et ne le voulait pas – il avait donné son aval depuis quelque temps maintenant – l'autre homme rendait son fils plus qu'heureux.

N'étant absolument pas au courant de la puce que ses amis lui avaient collé aux fesses – sans mauvais jeux de mots – l'adolescent sorti de son allée et roula en direction du loft. Qu'Issac soit revenu était génial – surtout pour Derek a qui le bêta manquait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer – mais depuis son retour, Derek et lui avaient dû laisser un peu en plan leur vie sexuelle pour ne pas trop déranger le blond qui vivait chez Derek. Ils n'avaient pas non plus envie que le blond ne les entende ou ne les voit en rentrant à ce moment-là au loft. Trop gênant à leur goût. Pas besoin que celui-ci sache qu'ils étaient très bruyants. Derek moins que lui certes mais chut, son égo était heureux de savoir que Derek pouvait se montrer bruyant.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de se retrouver un peu seul avec son amant.

oOOo

 _\- Ça y est, il y a du mouvement !_ S'écria Liam en voyant le point rouge indiquant la position de Stiles se déplacer, partant de la maison du Shérif vers la zone industrielle de la ville.

Les deux plus vieux du groupe se regardèrent quelques instants, la rousse haussant un sourcil tandis que le brun ouvrait grand les yeux. Sérieusement ? Le loft de Derek, CE loft ? C'était là-bas que Stiles se rendait à chaque fois ? Derek était-il revenu sans prévenir personne d'autre que Stiles ? Et pourquoi Stiles allait-il voir Derek ? Vraiment sympa de la part de Derek de n'avoir prévenu personne de son retour... Il devait bien y avoir une explication, mais laquelle. Pour le moment personne n'avait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une idée.

Ils attendirent une heure, comme ils l'avaient prévu, Scott marmonnant dans sa barbe toutes les deux minutes que toute cette histoire semblait louche. Et cela sous les roulements d'yeux de la Banshee – qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à en avoir marre des commentaires de Scott – et les rires des deux plus jeunes. Le trajet en voiture fut rapide et une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble de Derek, les deux plus vieux débranchèrent l'alarme du loft pour ne pas se faire repérer. Cela mettrait tout le plan en péril et surtout que cela serait idiot de se faire repérer par les occupants du loft à cause d'une stupide alarme dont ils connaissaient l'existence.

Plus les membres de la meute montaient les marches pour se rendre au loft de Derek, plus les deux loups voulaient rebrousser chemin. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'odeur à part celle de la forêt – étrangement – mais ils pouvaient sentir depuis les escaliers les hormones en ébullition de Stiles et de l'autre personne. L'Alpha déglutit, se disant que finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir plus que ça ce que faisait son meilleur ami au loft et surtout avec qui il était. Mais se fut pire une fois arrivés devant la porte, parce qu'en effet, ils entendaient clairement les gémissements de l'hyperactif. Beaucoup trop même. Scott était sur le point tourner de l'œil, Lydia elle souriait, ayant l'air amusée tandis que Mason marmonnait un « Intense » comme à son habitude.

Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, c'est que de l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un adolescent torse nu, le pantalon défait, les mains fourrées dans la tignasse noire de son partenaire, tirant sur les cheveux et gémissant le prénom du loup à chaque coup de langue sur la bosse proéminente visible dans son boxer. Il avait un démon comme petit-ami. Un démon qui avait également perdu son T-shirt – qui avait très vite volé au milieu du salon après l'arrivée de l'hyperactif –. Un démon qui s'arrêta en entendant un marmonnement indéfinissable derrière la porte d'entrée. Et merde, qui était la personne qui osait venir les déranger…

Mettant deux doigts dans la bouche de Stiles pour qu'il ne se plaigne pas de la perte de caresse buccale, Derek attrapa son portable sur la table de l'autre main et tapa rapidement quelque chose sur le clavier. Il montra ensuite le téléphone à l'hyperactif qui écarquilla les yeux et grogna – grognement qui se répercuta contre ses doigts – le faisant doucement frissonner. _Les autres sont derrière la porte._ Clair, net et précis. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour venir les emmerder ! Léchant une dernière fois les doigts de son amant, Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil.

 _\- Va dans la chambre, j'te rejoins et surtout ne commence pas sans moi !_

Derek fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et d'embrasser son compagnon. Vu la colère qu'il pouvait sentir, la meute derrière la porte allait se faire remonter les bretelles. Il tapa un nouveau message qu'il laissa au plus jeune avant de commencer à monter à l'étage. Le plus jeune attendit que l'on ne voit plus la tête de son homme avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit un peu trop fort, la faisant claquer au mur et faisant alors sursauter les espions de troisième zone.

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue et encore rouge dû à la barbe de son loup, le pantalon toujours ouvert et montrant très clairement qu'il était _occupé_ avant d'être dérangé. Devant lui se tenait Scott et Liam accroupis, Mason et Lydia affalés sur le dos des deux loups. Ils se redressèrent rapidement et toussotèrent.

 _\- J'espère que vous avez une explication rapide à tout ce bordel, sinon je vais m'énerver ! Vous venez de me gâcher une pipe d'enfer par l'un des plus beaux partis de la région_ , grogna Stiles.

Son meilleur ami hoqueta en entendant cela. Pour que Stiles parle de ça si ouvertement, c'est qu'il était très en colère. Ou très frustré. Ou les deux carrément en vérité vu la bosse présente dans le pantalon de l'hyperactif et la tête qu'il tire. Liam ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant que dire avant que Lydia ne le sauve et prenne la parole.

 _\- On voulait savoir ce que tu nous cachais… Je dois dire que je ne suis vraiment pas déçue._

Elle roucoulait presque. Ce qui choqua encore plus le pauvre Alpha au bord de la crise cardiaque.

\- _Et bien sûr,_ reprit-il _, au lieu de demander simplement, vous vous prenez pour des espions et donc me gâcher une pipe mémorable. Merci beaucoup, vraiment merci !_

 _\- Ecoute Stiles,_ essaya le plus vieux _, on s'inquiétait pour toi et …_

 _\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Je n'ai pas baisé depuis une putain de longue semaine et vous vous ramenez maintenant ?! EN ME SUIVANT EN PLUS ?_

La meute McCall, avant qu'elle ne puisse essayer de se défendre, fut coupée par le bruit caractéristique d'un objet tombant au sol. Objet qui se trouvait être le pantalon de l'amant de Stiles qui semblait s'impatienter. Ce dernier regardait fixement le pantalon au sol avant que les deux loups ne soient asphyxiés par une très, très forte odeur d'excitation. Visiblement l'hyperactif s'imaginait bons nombres de scénarios rien qu'à la vue de ce jean sur le sol.

- _Vous savez quoi ?_ Dit-il en se tournant vers eux, les pointant du doigt. _Allez vous faire enculer. Non mieux ! Je vais me faire enculer par un beau mâle et vous déguerpissez. Et vous avez intérêt à bien fermez la porte en partant !_

Ils virent Stiles courir une première fois vers l'escalier avant de jurer, partir tout aussi rapidement dans la cuisine, en ressortir avec une bouteille de chantilly et monter les marches quatre à quatre. Et tout cela, en trois secondes, top chrono. Ils restèrent bloqués un moment comme ça, avant d'entendre clairement Stiles à nouveau. Et les gémissements accompagnant le tout.

\- _P'tain bébé ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas commencer sans moi ! T'as vu la gaule que tu me fous !_

Ce fut un merveilleux signal de départ pour la petite troupe. N'oubliant pas de fermer la porte au passage. Ce ne fût qu'une fois devant la voiture qu'ils se regardèrent tous, choqués pour les deux loups et rêveur pour les deux autres.

 _\- Plus jamais... Plus jamais je ne suis Stiles._ Déclara le brun à la mâchoire en biais. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, se mettre de la javel dans le cerveau pour oublier ce qu'il a vu et entendu aujourd'hui.

oOOo

Quand Stiles ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et se sentit encore plus à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il devint encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait été plutôt lorsqu'il avait la bouche de son amant sur lui. Il ne pensait pas cela possible d'ailleurs. Mais bon dieu, la vision d'un Derek sur le dos, se donnant du plaisir, gémissant comme pas permis, la tête rejetée en arrière à cause du plaisir - rendant son cou vraiment très tentant pour le plus jeune, qui pensait déjà à comment il allait pouvoir marquer cet endroit de nombreux suçons -. Mais le mieux fût quand son regard glissa vers le bas de ventre de son amant. Amant qui se donnait du plaisir tout seul, sans l'avoir attendu. Il était sûr que le loup venait de commencer en l'entendant monter.

 _\- P'tain bébé ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas commencer sans moi ! T'as vu la gaule que tu me fous !_

Pour toute réponse le brun le regarda, un sourire en coin, continuant de pomper vigoureusement son désir de sa main tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente atterrir – apparaître - un Stiles sauvage dans le lit, en boxer – le pantalon avait été très vite enlevé et laissé à terre – la chantilly qui était alors tombée sur le sol lors de la chute de jean, resta bien sagement à sa place sur ce dernier le temps que les deux amants se décident à l'utiliser.

 _\- T'es vraiment méchant de commencer sans moi..._ bouda le plus jeune, avant de lécher le cou tendu et d'attraper le lobe entre les dents.

 _\- T'as traîné. J't'avais prévenu…_

Oui, il avait du mal à parler. Et alors ? C'était tout à fait normal, puisque sa main venait d'être remplacée par une autre plus fine et plus joueuse qui s'amusait à prendre tout son temps pour le faire languir. L'adolescent monta sur le corps essoufflé, le chevauchant avec un sourire lubrique. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce regard sur le plus jeune.

 _\- On rattrape le temps perdu alors hn ?_

Le plus vieux ne pu qu'acquiescer. Et Isaac ne posa pas de questions quant-il ne trouva pas la chantilly qu'il avait acheté dans la semaine pour ses fraises. Ne surtout pas poser de questions.

* * *

 _Réponse review :_

 _Juju - toujours aussi bien ce chapitre je me demande qui sait qui va gagner et je me demande combien de temps la meute va mettre avant de s'en apercevoir en tout cas bravo pour l'histoire_

 _vivement la suite_

 _\- Tu auras tes réponses bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas ! Merci en tout cas et la suite est là c:_

* * *

A la semaine prochaine les petits evolis ~


	4. Quatrième partie

Hello petits Evolis ~

Je ne parlerai pas de TW cette semaine. Parce que simplement je risque d'être en le choc et le choc de ma théorie dégueulasse xD On va attendre la semaine prochaine pour peut-être des réponses. UU''

Bref. Avec tout ça... C'est l'avant-dernière chapitre de cette histoire. Et oui... La semaine prochaine je parlerai des projets qui vont arriver, suite à la fin de Secret Gardé. Mais déjà me dire que j'ai enfin posté un truc de plus d'un chap' est immense pour moi, donc je suis très contente que ça vous ai plus ! c:

* * *

Le temps avait continué son cours après cet incident. Bien que Lydia essayait tant bien que mal de tirer les vers du nez de l'hyperactif – sans pour autant obtenir quoique ce soit – plus personne n'osait ne serait-ce que mentionner ce qu'il s'est passé. Même Scott ne cherchait pas plus loin. Chacun savait maintenant que Stiles allait très souvent dans le loft de Derek où vivait Isaac et le mystérieux inconnu. D'ailleurs le frisé semblait souvent s'en plaindre, gentiment et avec le sourire certes, mais s'en plaindre tout de même. Visiblement les deux hommes lui avaient volé sa chantilly... Scott et la petite bande d'espions avaient tout simplement viré au rouge (hormis Lydia qui fit un sourire en coin) en l'apprenant et Stiles s'était étouffé avec son verre d'eau.

Aucune question n'avait été posé à Stiles après la séance d'espionnage – bien que la Banshee souhaitait toujours des réponses – alors que les autres membres de la petite meute en avaient visiblement eu assez, voir même trop. Leur escapade avait l'air de les avoir terriblement terrorisés... Un Stiles frustré et énervé faisait des merveilles, tel un Alpha un peu trop colérique.

Du côté du couple, et bien disons qu'ils avaient tous deux perdu leur premier pari. En effet, cela faisait presque quatre mois que Derek était à Beacon et personne ne l'avait encore vu ou senti. Ils en avaient donc relancé un nouveau avec Isaac en plus cette fois, se désespérant ensemble des capacités tellement peu utilisées des autres loups. _Non mais franchement ? Ils sont si désespérants que ça... ?_ Se demandait Stiles, sans aucune honte de penser ça de ses camarades surnaturels.

Il était d'ailleurs assis avec ses derniers, à l'une des nombreuses tables du self, écoutant distraitement les discussions qui aillaient et venaient autour de lui. Pour une fois il n'y prenait pas part, non, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'il était avec le loup aigri, en ne comptant pas la partie partage avec la coyote, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela durerait si longtemps entre eux.

Au départ, l'hyperactif avait imaginé qu'il aurait fini égorgé et l'autre homme en prison pour meurtre après quoi… deux semaines ? Un mois s'il était positif ! Ouais, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Donc pas besoin de prévenir les autres de ce qu'il se passait et qu'il avait une chance de mourir sous peu.

Donc, il était en train de penser qu'en réalité, leur couple marchait plutôt bien. Bon bien sûr ils se disputaient comme tous les couples, Isaac en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais plusieurs fois (de son point de vu d'hyperactif, il était capital de savoir qui était le meilleur héros de Marvel, même si Derek préférait l'homme araignée à Iron Man), mais ils avaient trouvé une très bonne méthode de réconciliation. Et non pas au lit bandes de perverses, je vous vois d'ici – bon si de temps en temps – mais c'était plus par le ventre affamé de Stiles que Derek arrivait à se faire pardonner.

D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser, il avait encore faim.

C'est pourquoi il ne fit pas attention lorsque son coude cogna ses livres qui tombèrent au sol dans un fracas assourdissant pour les loups.

\- _Et merde !_ Marmonna-t-il entre les dents.

Aidé d'Hayden qui était assise à ses côtés, il commença à ranger ses bouquins de classe avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête sur un long bout de papier. Ne faisant toujours pas attention, Stiles la laissa le regarder de plus près. La jeune brune fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son ami, puis le bout de papier, de retourner son regard sur l'humain et enfin à nouveau sur la petite feuille. Elle fit cela plusieurs fois encore. Il relava la tête quelques instant plus tard en sentant son regard un peu trop insistant.

 _\- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?_

 _\- Non. Il est beau gosse ton copain._

De quoi parlait-elle ? Beau gosse son copain ? Hein ? Mais elle ne connaissait pas Derek, il était parti avant son arrivée à ce qu'il sache. Et puis surtout pourquoi lancerait-elle le sujet comme ça ? Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens, comme le dirait si bien Jack Sparrow. Il regarda donc un peu mieux son environnement, ne prenant pas compte des bruits de la meute autour de lui. Son regard tomba sur la feuille – sortie directement du photomaton de Sacramento – qu'elle avait entre les doigts. _Eeeeeeeet bordel de merde._

Non effectivement, elle ne connaissait pas Derek. Mais elle avait sous les yeux une photo d'eux, et ça c'était amplement suffisant pour pouvoir en parler. Stiles beugua littéralement deux minutes, assez longtemps pour que la dernière arrivée dans la meute ne passe la photo à son petit-ami qui regarda celle-ci avec Mason. Ce dernier avait ouvert la bouche et les yeux bien trop grand pour être réel (il se croyait dans un dessin animé ou..?).

La photographie fit rapidement le tour de la table sans que l'humain ne puisse la récupérer, bien qu'il avait essayé en se chamaillant avec Isaac qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou au vu de son sourire narquois. Elle finit entre les mains de Scott, qui fit la même chose qu'Hayden en alternant entre le bout de papier compromettant et lui.

 _-Tu tu..._

 _\- Tais-toi Scotty, tu ne veux pas savoir_ , dit-il en rougissant, avant de reprendre sa photo.

Rangeant la photographie, preuve de son couple, dans son cahier de chimie, Stiles se sentit totalement idiot. Comment il avait pu oublier de la ranger chez lui cette photo ? Il savait qu'elle était là, il l'avait piquée de chez Derek pour en faire une copie. Mais non, il n'avait même pas cherché à la cacher, comme s'il voulait inconsciemment se faire prendre. C'est Lydia, tout sourire, qui posa la question fatale alors que son presque-frère beuguait à son tour.

\- _Alors mon petit Stiles, depuis quand ça dure entre vous ?_

L'hyperactif ne put qu'avaler sa salive à la question. Officieusement ou officiellement ? Parce qu'il y avait une belle différence entre les deux tout de même. L'histoire de Kate la psychopathe était il y maintenant presque un an et celle des Dread Doctors six mois environ. Une demi-année de différence. Mais s'il mentait, ils le sentiraient tous (hormis Mason, mais qu'importe). Isaac le « sauva », en quelque sorte, en répondant à la question à sa place avec un énième sourire.

\- _Assez pour qu'ils parient sur quand vous le découvririez. Deux fois._ Puis en regardant Stiles, _D'ailleurs, Derek a gagné._

Stiles aurait bien voulu rire de la façon dont son camarade avait formulé cela mais il était bien trop gêné pour ça. On parlait de lui pour une fois, alors qu'il est le gars qui passe souvent après les autres, celui qui a fini par se faire haïr par son meilleur ami parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un par légitime défense. Être le sujet de conversation n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude.

\- _Mais... Tu étais avec Malia non ? Comment ça se fait que…_

Le brun aurait tellement voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris à ce moment précis. Il n'avait aucune mais alors vraiment aucune envie d'expliquer ça.

 _\- Pas vraiment... ? C'était plus euh... Un arrangement ?_

Man dieu, lui qui parlait sans arrêt n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ça. Comment dire à ses amis que s'était juste une couverture pour ne pas se faire prendre ? Qu'ils avaient véritablement rompu durant les pires moments de la meute ? Si seulement il avait été télépathe, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de chercher ses mots. Mais Scott, alléluia, ne voulut pas en savoir plus que cela.

\- _Tu n'as pas répondu Stiles_ , reprit Lydia, ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- _Officiellement ou officieusement ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Même s'il savait que presque tous l'entendraient.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit gourmand. _Mais les deux Stiles, enfonce-toi encore plus._

\- _La rupture avec Malia et officieusement... hum... L'enlèvement de Kira et Scott ?_

Il voulait vraiment disparaître. Vraiment. Autant la Banshee était tout sourire, totalement amusée par tout cela, autant lui était juste gêné au possible et il sentait ses joues prendre des couleurs. Scott semblait mi-choqué mi-surprit alors que les autres écoutaient attentivement. Merde ce n'était pas des potins de star, qu'on le laisse tranquille !

Il entendait Lydia ricaner doucement en disant « Je le savais ! Il se passait un truc j'en étais sûre ! », puis continuer de lui parler de sa relation avec des hypothèses plus ou moins réelles et réalisables. Oui effectivement il passait le plus clair de son temps entre le loft et le lycée. Non ils n'avaient pas essayé de s'enfuir loin durant les combats contre les Dread Doctors (même si maintenant tout de suite l'idée était plus qu'alléchante). Non Derek ne l'avait pas forcé ou quoique ce soit (Scott et sa paranoïa...). Oui il était un très bon et très doué... Wait what ?

 _\- Mason ! C'est quoi cette question ?_ rougit-il, encore plus si cela était possible.

 _\- Bah quoi ?_ Déclara ce dernier sous le regard des autres. _Je m'informe de ton bien-être ?_

Son bien-être il allait lui mettre là où il pense... Euh. Oubliez ce qu'il venait de penser.

\- _Et la photo ? Elle vient d'où ?_

Stiles regarda Isaac, qui tout sourire, ne semblait pas du tout affecté par le fait que c'était de sa faute s'il avait perdu son pari, enfin non, c'était la faute à son stupide coude mais c'était tout comme. Il se vengerait de toute manière. Il regarda ensuite les autres qui semblaient également attendre une réponse. Arg, il avait déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance dans la vie ?

Il ressorti le bout de papier qui avait engendré cet interrogatoire forcé. Quatre petites miniatures, les unes au-dessus des autres, signe d'un photomaton. On pouvait y voir le petit couple qui venait de passer leurs quatre mois de vraie relation si les souvenirs de l'hyperactif n'était pas mauvais.

La première montrait le plus jeune tout sourire avec un loup des plus aigri, la main sur les yeux avec en prime un visage dépité.

Sur la seconde on pouvait voir Derek montrer les crocs à l'autre brun qui lui tirait les joues pour le faire sourire, les deux hommes face à face.

Ensuite, la troisième photo présentait les deux amoureux en train de s'embrasser, les mains blanches de l'hyperactif sur les joues barbues du plus vieux.

Et la dernière, perle rare dans tout le comté, Derek et Stiles étaient front contre front avec un petit sourire sur le visage de chacun. Derek Hale qui sourit, et oui. Il y avait ensuite deux petites phrases, une écrite de façon assez italique disant un simple « Je te hais » et une autre écrite à la va-vite, signe de Stiles, déclarant « Moi aussi je t'aime ! ».

 _\- Sacramento... J'ai passé le week-end avec lui là-bas. On n'a pas fait grand-chose au final..._

 _\- Ah ? Pourqu-... Non je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir !_

La petite troupe ria en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de Stiles et l'air très gêné de Scott pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'avoir osé poser la question. Effectivement, au final, à part utiliser la chambre, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. Juste un petit tour au centre-commercial de la ville pour acheter à manger.

Malheureusement pour Lydia, et heureusement pour l'hyperactif, la sonnerie sonna le glass de leur discussion et ils durent chacun retourner dans leur cours respectif. Le brun pris le temps d'envoyer un SMS à son compagnon avant de s'enfermer dans la classe pour dans deux heures d'économie.

 _« Ils savent. T'expliquerai en rentrant._

 _\- Intéressant. J't'attends »_

Une vague de chaleur le prit en voyant le texto que son petit-ami lui avait envoyé. Avait-il précisé que la récompense du pari était sexuelle ?

* * *

 _Réponse review :_

 _Juju - excellent chapitre franchement je suis pressé qu'ils découvrent que l'amant en question c'est Derek vivement la suite_

 _\- Et bah.. J'espère que la chute (sans jeux de mots) te plait mdrrr_

* * *

Et à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue petits Evolis. ~


	5. Dernière partie

Hello petits Evolis ~

Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. J'suis hyper contente de l'accueil que vous lui avait fait, je m'attendais pas à ça avouons le xD

Je suis contente que ça vous ai plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Derek vit son loft se faire envahir par une bande de minions... euh pardon, par une bande d'adolescents plus ou moins connus – avouons-le, Mason n'est pas une personne qu'il qualifierait de « connue »-.

Tout ça parce que son petit-ami est, et sera toujours il ne faut pas se leurrer, un maladroit de niveau olympique. Mais il avouait – uniquement dans sa tête, il ne faut pas abuser – aimer ce côté-là de l'humain. Que voulez-vous, une fois les barrières tombées un rien le faisait fondre chez lui. S'en était dégoulinant... Heureusement qu'il arrivait à le cacher !

Chacun s'était rapidement assis autour de la table basse avec boissons et trucs à grignoter. Scott était avec Isaac et Lydia sur le grand canapé, la jeune rousse étant à moitié allongée sur l'Alpha par pure envie. Les trois plus jeunes étaient sur des coussins face aux trois plus vieux, piochant dans les cochonneries sur la table, le petit couple étant serré l'un contre l'autre. Et Derek, lui, était tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil, parlant avec le bouclé tandis que Stiles était assis sur lui sautillant sur ses jambes.

Scott avait été plus que surpris en apprenant la relation entre deux hommes. Car ne mentons pas, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Bon oui, lorsque le né-loup était arrivé à Beacon Hills, il avait remarqué l'intérêt de l'hyperactif pour celui-ci. Quand même, on parle de son frère là ! Un minimum s'il vous plaît !

Mais avec le départ de Hale après le Mexique, et bien il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'était déjà passé quelque chose entre eux... Ni qu'il se passerait un jour quoique ce soit entre les deux. En toute logique avec un homme au Mexique et l'autre en Californie, et bien, la relation semblait être compliquée.

En les voyant, il se disait que finalement, même leur relation était à leur image – compliquée, conflictuelle, toujours à se chamailler pour un rien – et elle tiendra sûrement un long moment. Son ami de toujours était en train de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non avec son homme, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils et grognant comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et oui, ces deux-là ne changeraient pas. Mais après tout si cela marchait, pourquoi changer ?

La Banshee, quant à elle, ses jambes toujours sur celles du brun - oui et alors ? Scott semblait s'en foutre complètement donc vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire oh -, les trouvait juste mignons. Même si pour l'instant, les deux hommes argumentaient sur qui de Sam ou Dean Winchester était le plus suicidaire en se chamaillant avec un Isaac qui en remettait une couche à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proche d'un accord.

Elle aimait bien l'ambiance de cet après-midi, ils étaient tous là, réunis pour juste passer du temps ensemble. Les discussions entre les différentes générations se faisaient tranquillement, Derek avait même un petit sourire qu'elle n'avait quasiment jamais vu sur son visage. Et cette petite mimique faisait briller un peu plus les yeux de son amant, aussi simplement qu'un claquement de doigt.

Par contre, elle trouvait un peu dommage de ne pas pouvoir les avoir surpris en pleine action durant leur tentative d'espionnage, elle aimerait tellement les voir à l'œuvre. Peut-être qu'en soudoyant un peu Stiles...Quoi ? Elle adore le porn gay.* Et alors ?

En plus, vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous n'aimeriez pas les voir faire la bête à deux dos donc chut.

Le couple mystère, plus si mystère que cela disons-le, continuait à se disputer gentiment sans se soucier des regards – pleins de tendresse – de la part de la rousse et du loup-garou, bien trop prit par leur dispute pour savoir qui aura le dernier mot.

Bon. Ce fut Stiles. Parce qu'il embrassa Derek durant l'un de ses arguments. Techniquement c'était donc à Derek d'avoir le dernier mot mais son argument n'était pas fini donc le dernier mot lui revenait. CQFD.

Comme dit précédemment, ne cherchez pas à comprendre c'est Stiles. Des fois vous savez son cerveau part un peu trop loin...

Les mains du lycéen étaient donc sur les joues barbues et les deux hommes s'embrassaient allégrement comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle, leur chamaillerie précédente totalement oubliée. Isaac soupira discrètement dans son coin alors que les autres regardaient le baiser.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le couple s'embrasser malgré le fait que ça faisait maintenant deux voire trois heures que la petite bande était réunie. Le lycanthrope avait les mains crochetées autour de la taille de son homme et ce dernier ne démordait pas, ne laissant pas son compagnon retirer ses mains en posant les siennes dessus.

Le plus vieux dû le pincer au niveau de la hanche pour le stopper dans un couinement pas très viril. Il reçut une pichenette sur le nez en représailles, sous le regard amusé des autres.

 _\- Méchant loup ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?_ Commença, indigné, l'hyperactif.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que les autres apprécieraient de voir nos talents sur le fauteuil._

Simple, efficace. Stiles rougit à vue d'œil avant de tourner son visage vers les autres et de bafouiller, ses bras allant dans tous les sens, manquant de frapper Derek à chaque fois.

Lydia et les plus jeunes se mirent à rire alors que Scott toussotait, quelque peu gêné d'en avoir vu autant et qu'Isaac clamait que c'était comme ça presque tout le temps.

L'humain rougit de plus belle aux paroles d'Isaac, avant de lui balancer la première chose qu'il pouvait avoir sous la main, c'est à dire un coussin, le bouclée riant en l'attrapant. Maudit réflexe de loup. Grr.

La soirée continua de cette manière, entre rires, discussions et chamaillerie d'adolescents. Ce qui ne pouvait faire que du bien à ces enfants qui avaient grandis trop vite à cause de tous les événements survenus en ville.

Il devait bien être neuve heure passée lorsque les plus jeunes partirent, Liam ramenant Hayden et Mason avec la voiture de son père. Les trois autres mirent plus de temps à partir, continuant à parler, autant de leur passé que de l'histoire d'amour entre les deux hommes, de l'avenir qu'ils espéraient et de tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à se retrouver tous les cinq.

L'humain courant avec les loups finit par s'endormir sur les jambes de son compagnon, la tête sur l'une de ses épaules. Lydia n'était pas à cela près, sa tête posée dans le cou de Scott, cachant discrètement un bâillement.

L'Alpha ramena la Banshee, en grand prince qu'il était, tandis qu'Isaac partait vadrouiller où Derek ne savait. Peut-être allait-il retrouver des camarades de classes en boîte ? Il ne foutait pas son nez dans les affaires des autres comparé à son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui dormait toujours sur lui. Il le porta telle une princesse (ou une mariée) afin de le monter dans sa chambre – enfin quasiment leur chambre vu le temps que Stiles y passait – l'allongea sur le lit avec douceur et le déshabilla pour qu'il ne finisse qu'en boxer et avec un T-shirt qu'il avait piqué plus tôt dans la journée à son amant sous la couverture.

Il fit de même pour lui-même, ne finissant qu'avec un simple boxer, se glissant derrière l'humain qui se colla directement à lui, les yeux ouverts et semi-réveillés. Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis puis sur son front avant de lui murmurer un « Dors ».

Il entendit parfaitement le « Je t'aime » fatigué et sincère en retour alors que le cœur du plus jeune ralentissait progressivement. Le lycan eu un sourire avant d'embrasser à nouveau son front.

 _\- Moi aussi Stiles, moi aussi._ dit-il doucement, tel un secret que seul l'adolescent pouvait garder.

C'était ça au départ. Un secret. Un parmi tant d'autres qu'il faisait disparaître sous sa montagne de muscles et de mauvaise humeur. Cette dernière avait définitivement fondue au contact du plus jeune, comme neige au soleil.

Il y avait toujours cet aspect grognon qui ne disparaîtra sûrement jamais, faute des blessures qu'il avait déjà reçues, mais son amant semblait s'en accommoder, essayant par plusieurs moyens – plus ou moins foireux il faut l'avouer, on parle des plans de Stiles Stilinski tout de même – de le faire rire à en pleurer.

Il n'y était pour le moment pas arriver mais qui sait… Un jour peut-être s'ils continuaient sur leur lancée. Elle semblait plutôt bien partie pour le moment. Et il espérait qu'elle le soit longtemps.

Ses bras encerclèrent le corps pâle allongé contre lui et s'appliqua à le serrer avant d'également tomber dans le monde des songes quelques minutes après.

L'avenir leur réserverait bien des surprises. Mais tant qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien non ? Oui. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Ils s'aimaient après tout.

* * *

*Celui/celle qui trouve la référence aura tout mon amour ** … Et un cookie numérique. Paske cookie it's love.

 _Réponse review :_

 _Juju - excellent chapitre vivement la suite._

 _-... Bah voilà la fin de cette histoire. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là ^^_

* * *

J'avais dis sur le précédent chapitre que je vous parlerai un peu de mes projets... Donc euh..

Normalement, si je trouve un/une gentil/le Beta, il y aura deux petits OS, voire même trois, dans le mois et début janvier : un défi de Anne Aunyme, un sans vraiment de ship défini et un multi-ship.

Sur ma fiction Haunted, j'ai commencé le chapitre 2 et même pas trop mal avancé.

Sur ACG... J'ai rien écrit depuis un moment, pareil pour Noces Funèbres et les Wolfstar. BREF.

Pour ceux qui voulaient être au courant, vous l'êtes. ^^

A la prochaine les Evolis ~


End file.
